Ghost Of You And Me
by Mystery Girl
Summary: Songfic. I've seen way too many stories about Draco changing his ways, and I thought that I should change that. Draco is truly evil, and I love it that way!


A/N- This is a songfic to one of my favorite songs, 'Ghost of you and me

A/N- This is a songfic to one of my favorite songs, 'Ghost of you and me.' Bear in mind that this is my first of hopefully many songfics. I'm trying to do a less known song, so I came to my list of favorite songs (Believe me, I bet most of you have never even heard of any of the songs on my list) and this one is right on the top.

Disclaimer-All characters belong to J.K Rowling

GHOST OF YOU AND ME

******

What am I supposed to do with all these blues 

_Haunting me, everywhere_

_No matter what I do_

_******_

_ _

"There's Corona Borealis." She said, pointing out to the night sky. She quickly scribbled something onto her piece of parchment, and looked to the Astronomy book in front of her.

"What's next?" She said to herself, running her finger down a list of constellations. "Apus, Ara, Corona Borealis, no." She said, her finger coming to a complete stop. She shook her head, and closed her eyes, not wanting to think about that next name. 

"Not now." She thought, shaking her head from side to side. "I can't think of him now." She then said out loud. She then looked up to the sky, memories quickly rushing into her head.

*******

January 15, 1997

Hermione Granger was sitting on the Astronomy tower, her book sprawled in front of her, and her quill in hand.

"Where are you, Orion?" She asked the sky. She was searching the skies for the belt of Orion, hoping to complete her Astronomy homework before the hour ended. She looked to her watch, which read "11:48". 

"I can finish by then." She said to herself, returning her attention to the night sky. She kept searching for Orion, not having too much luck.

"Ok, if Mercury is there," She said, pointing to what looked like a star that looked like it lost its twinkle. "Then Orion has to be to…" She started to say, but a creaking sound filled her ears, and she stopped. She flipped her head to the entrance of the Astronomy room, and saw a dark figure, walking towards the balcony.

"Who's there?" She asked with a quiver in her voice. The figure did not answer immediately, but walked to the door of the Astronomy door, which Hermione had closed.

"Relax Granger, it's just me." The figure had said. Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her. He was holding an Astronomy book similar to hers and fancy looking parchment and quill.

"You say it as if you were actually good company." She said, returning to her book.

"Such harsh words, Granger." He said, taking a seat as far away from Hermione as he could. He opened his book to a page that also displayed names of constellations, put his parchment on the stone floor, and looked to the skies.

"Haven't we gotten over this little obsession of calling everybody by their last name? First names do serve a purpose." She spat at him.

"A purpose in which I'll never understand." He said back to her.

"Do you have this stuff typewritten, or does it come off the top of your head?" 

"Oh, yeah. I suspected that I would meet you up here, and decided to make up a list of things that you might possibly say, and a comeback for all of them. Do you want to see my list for Potter?" He said sarcastically, expecting her to be insulted, but she wasn't.

She laughed.

"Yes, I'll be here all week." He said, and she laughed again. She looked up to Draco and saw something that shocked her.

He was smiling. She was laughing, and he was smiling.

They realized what they were doing, and quickly returned back to their work. Hermione quickly found Orion, and started to leave, but Draco called her.

"Granger!" He yelled. She turned to him, looking mad.

"Haven't I just told you that…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Draco said, cutting her off before she went into one of her lectures. "But listen. I wouldn't be asking this if I wasn't desperate, but I am. Could you help me find some of these constellations?" He asked with a bit of difficulty, not looking straight at her.

Hermione just stood there, her hands crossed in front of her chest, and her right foot tapping on the floor. 

"Please." He said angrily. Hermione walked over to him, and looked at the first constellation. 

"You can't even find Caelum?" She asked as if he were an idiot.

"I'd drop Astronomy if I could." He said trying to defend himself.

Hermione stayed up with him, looking for constellations and helping him without telling him the answer. Neither of them went down to their dormitories until 5:00 that morning. Only a hour was spent looking for constellations.

******

Watching the candle flicker out In the evening glow I can't let go, when will the night be over 

******

"No!" She almost yelled when she snapped back to reality. She felt a gust of wind come over her and her books. The candle that she took outside with her went out, and she was lift in darkness. She reached into her pocket for another match, but then found it wasn't necessary. The clouds moved to reveal the crescent moon, which gave off as much light as the candle did. She looked back to her book to see where she was, and found something very dear to her.

It was her January Astronomy homework.

******

January 17, 1997

"Now, before you all go, here's yesterday's homework." Professor Sinsistra (I think I spelled that wrong) said, holding a stack of parchment. Everybody was anxious to leave, and another hold-up was the last thing they wanted. She handed the homework to the first few people to the left of the classroom, which included Draco. She put the paper on his desk. To Draco's right sat Hermione, who was putting her Astronomy book away.

"Granger!" Draco said in a sharp whisper. Hermione put her book back on her desk and looked at him. He was showing her his paper. It had an A on it.

The professor dismissed the class, and the big mass started their way to the Great Hall.

"You're welcome." Hermione said to Draco with a degree of superioty.

"Who said I was thanking you?" 

"Without me, you'd still be up there." Hermione said, sill tagging next to him. "Come on, Draco, say it. You know you want to."

"If I don't thank you, you're just going to keep pestering me, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, probably."

"Thank-you." He said in a monotonous voice. Before Hermione had a chance to say something, he added. "Mudblood." 

"Oh, are we going back to those old tricks again? I thought a real friendship was forming." She said sarcastically, and she made her way, by herself, to the Great Hall, with Draco closely watching her.

******__

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_

_And baby there's a name for what you put me through_

_It isn't love, it's robbery_

_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

******

She slammed the book shut, not wanting to remember any of it, but she found that quite impossible. She could still hear him calling for her, still see smiling at her, and still feel his eyes looking at her. 

She opened the book again, determined to get her work done. But this time, she found a ripped, crumbled piece of paper in the cover. She opened it, and saw a note.

******

January 20, 1997

After Draco had received that A, she could not stop thinking about him. It was as if Hermione's mind was a stage, and Draco refused to take his bow.

She always felt his gaze on her everywhere she went, though he hadn't approached her. She was getting very confused about what message he was sending until one day when she opened her Astronomy book and found a note. 

_ _

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Come alone. I'll be there. _

_ _

There was no signature, but she had a clear idea of who had written it. She went up to her room, and got ready, even though she still had 5 hours before she had to be there. After an hour of fiddling with her hair, she laid down on her bed and waited.

"8:00 o'clock. What is he going to say?"

"Half past. Does he even want to say anything, or does he just want to meet me?

"9:00 o'clock. I wonder what he's going to do?

"Half past. What am I going to do?" 

"10:00 o'clock. Was the note even meant for me?"

"Half past. What if he didn't put the note? What if it was someone else?"

"11:00 o'clock. Should I even go?"

"Half past. It's now or never." 

She got out of bed, being careful not to wake the other girls in her dorm. She crept down the Girls' Dormitories stairs and was about to walk out of the common room when she bumped into something. She backed away to see what it was but saw nothing. She gasped, and was about to run for it when a voice called her.

"Hermione. Don't worry, it's only me." The voice said.

"Ron?" She asked to generally anywhere

Then, out of nowhere, appeared Ron, holding Harry's invisibility cloak. 

"Ron, don't you scare me like that!" She said in a sharp voice.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? McGonagall checks in here almost every night, and what would I say to her if she saw me here? 'Don't worry Professor; I'm just waiting for Hermione to come down and ruin her life. You do mind, do you?'" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean?" 

"I know you're going to the Astronomy Tower to meet Malfoy." 

"And that would ruin my life in what way?" Hermione asked, trying to get passed Ron, but he blocked her.

"Oh, come on Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about. He's either taken a new leaf on life, or he finds pleasure in messing with your emotions." He said aggravated.

"Most likely, the former. Draco's not that bad. Besides, it's not like there's anything going on between us, we're just friends." She said, and Ron squirmed at the thought. If he tries anything on me, I know how to handle it. Just let me go." She said. She tried to get pass Ron again, but he stepped in front of her. The 2 just stood there, Hermione waiting for Ron to move, and Ron, deciding if he should move. He finally took a step to his right, and let her pass. She walked to the portrait hole, and was about to go through when Ron yelled to her:

"You know, evil never dies. Just don't say I didn't try to stop you." And with a swoop of the cloak, he was gone.

She walked to the Astronomy, narrowly escaping Mrs. Norris. "Why didn't I ask Ron for Harry's cloak?" She asked herself after that. "Because you're a mindless git who can only think about Draco." Her subconscious told her, but she didn't hear it, and went on.

She crept up the Astronomy Tower stairs, trying not to make too much noise. She opened the door to the room, looked around, and saw that no one was there.

"Maybe I kept him waiting too long." She said, looking at her watch, but it only read 12:03. She closed the door behind her and to her surprise found Draco, his arms crossed in front of him and his back leaning on the wall.

"You're late." He said

"Sorry, I had an issue to deal with. Now, what did you want to tell me?" She asked

"Do I have to have a reason to beckon you? Can't I just enjoy your company?" He asked like he was offended.

"I guess so." Hermione said, not really knowing what he was going at.

"Well, how was your day?" He asked, sitting on one of the desks.

"Just fine." She said. "Listen, what do you want. It's kinda obvious that something needs to be said." She practically yelled.

Draco sighed, jumped off the desk, and said. "I can't get anything past you, can I? Well, the truth is, ever since I saw you laugh on the Astronomy Tower, all I've been able to think about is you. You never seem to escape my mind."

Hermione was about to say something, but Draco cut her off.

"Please, let me finish." He said. "I've had my share of girls these past 6 years, and I never felt any genuinely felt anything for them. But you, you're…different. I can't seem to get you of my mind, and I can't deny what I feel for you. I just thought I'd let you know." He said. He started to walk away but Hermione called him.

"Malfoy!" She yelled. Draco then turned around, with a grin on his face. He walked p to her and said,

"I thought first names had a purpose."

"Sometimes, last names just work better." She said, and they kissed.

******

Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by 

_Phantom ships, lost at sea_

_Well one of them is mine_

_******_

_ _

She smiled at that thought. As much as she hated him now, that was always one of her better memories of him. She went to the page of the constellations, and looked down to this month's list. She knew what the next constellation was, but she didn't care. "Apus, Ara, Corona Borealis, Draco." 

She looked up to the sky, and looked for the constellation.

******

March 18, 1997

"Look, there's Carina." Hermione said, pointing to a line of stars.

"What's it supposed to be a shape of?" Draco asked her.

"It's just a long line right next to Volans." She said, pointing to a group of stars that looked like a shrunken Little Dipper. Draco pulled her closer to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She thought it was uncanny how perfectly her head went on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, and they both looked out into the night sky, Hermione still pointing out different constellations.

"There's one called Draco, did you know that?" She asked him.

"Where?" 

"It's on the other side of this building. It won't be visible on this side until July. But I know how we can see it."

"How?"

"Summon your broom." She said, taking his wand out of his back pocket and giving it to him. 

"Accio Meteor 600." He said. After about a minute, the door of the Astronomy Tower flew open, and in came Draco's broom. He clutched it in his hand, and gave it to Hermione. She boarded it, and gestured Draco to get on. He got on, slipped his hands around her waist, and they were off. 

She flew to the other side of the castle, which was almost in front of the Ravenclaw area. When Hermione was sure that the broom was steady, she let go, and went in search for Draco.

"There!" She yelled, pointing to a group of stars. "Right there." 

He looked to where Hermione was pointing and saw something that looked like the Big Dipper except it had a much longer handle.

"Doesn't seem like a constellation worthy of my name." He said. "Draco means dragon in Latin. That would usually mean that anything associated with the word Draco should have to do something with a dragon. Looks more like a panhandle."

"Don't worry." Hermione said, turning to him. "You'll always be my dragon." She put her hand on the back of his head, and they kissed. Hermione broke away from him for a second and added, 

"And my panhandle." 

******

Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky 

_I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me_

_******_

_ _

She quickly found it, and remembered that night. She jotted down something on the parchment, and quickly, her thoughts returned to her.

"If only all my thoughts were that pleasant." She said.

She looked to the stars, and felt nothing from them. She used to think that stars were magical, that they possessed a healing power that only shone down on people when absolutely necessary. But she learned quickly what they really were, just another reminder.

******

April 9, 1997

Hermione picked up her books, and walked up to the Astronomy Tower at sunset. She used to do her Astronomy homework with Harry and Ron in one of the towers by the Forbidden Forest, but she started to come less and less until she stopped coming all together. Now, she went to the Astronomy Tower, hoping that she would run into Draco, trying to identify certain constellations. She went up slowly and quietly, so she could surprise Draco if he was up there. 

But she was the one who was going to be surprised. 

She opened the door slowly, pausing if the door made even the slightest creak. When the door was open enough for her to walk in, she saw something she never dreamed of seeing.

Sure, Draco was there, but he was kissing another girl. Pansy Parkinson to be exact. 

She quickly got out of the room and left it open enough so she could hear what was going on.

"Come on, let's go watch the stars." Draco said

_He said that to me when he kissed me, Hermione said to herself._

"Oh Draco, you're so romantic." She said. "I'm glad you finally told me what you really felt for me."

"I've never felt so strongly for anybody." He said

_Doesn't that sound familiar? Hermione said to herself sarcastically._

They walked to the balcony, and Hermione, pulled by either anger or sadness, went over to the balcony.

She stood on the balcony, and started to tap her right foot on the stone floor.

Draco turned around, and looked at her, with a look of shock.

"So, it is a routine lure girls in, isn't it?" She said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Hermione, it's not what you think." Draco said, hurrying to his feet.

"Yeah, anyways, Pansy, did he tell you that he's never felt for anyone the way he does for you?" She asked Pansy, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Yes, how did you know?" She replied.

"Typewritten. I guess this calls for the usage of a last name. Goodbye Malfoy." Hermione said rather calmly. She held her posture in the room, and could hear a loud slap coming from the balcony. When she was safely out of the room, she ran to the common room in tears.

******

The ghost of you and me 

_When will it set me free_

_I hear the voices call_

_Following footsteps down the hall_

_Trying to save what's left of me heart and soul_

_******_

She could not contain herself. A tear or two fell from her eyes. She faced the fact that he never truly loved her, but she still had those lingering feelings for him. She used to think that those feelings were destined to be trapped inside of her forever, but she learned that she would be freed from them, it would just take time.

She could still feel his gaze, hear his voice, see his smile.

She lay down on the grass below her, and looked up to the sky. She let their beauty take over, and she closed her eyes.

******

April 10, 1997

She sat on the tower, looking out to the sky. No, she was not sitting on the balcony to the Astronomy Tower, but Harry and Ron's Tower, which used to be hers also. But she had not been there in so long, and didn't think that she deserved to have that be her tower also.

"There's Ursa Major, and Leo Minor." She said, trying to get her mind off of him. But how could she? He was the center of her attention when she thought he had feelings for her, and he was more so now that she knew she was just a pawn in Draco's little game. She started to cry.

"Ron was right." She told herself. "Why didn't I listen to him?" 

'Because, like I said, you're a mindless git that can't think of anything but Draco' Her subconscious told her again. But this time, Hermione heard it.

Loud and clear.

Speaking of loud and clear…

Hermione heard footsteps, coming up the stairs. The footsteps scared her, because everytime she heard footsteps coming up the tower, it was Draco, waiting for Hermione to show him another constellation. She froze, hoping with all her might that he wasn't there.

"Hermione?" 

She flipped her head back, and looked at the new comer. It was Ron, who looked very concerned.

"Ron, the last thing I need is for you to say, 'I told you so'" She said to him, hoping that he would leave her be.

"I wasn't going to say that." He said, walking over to her.

"Well, what is it?" She said, tears still running down her cheeks. Ron stooped down to her and wiped them off, as if it pained him to see them there.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Am I ok? Of course I'm not ok!" She said, jumping up I'm crying for a reason! He used me! He never cared for me!" Then, a sudden burst of tears came, and Hermione collapsed to the floor, crying. Ron went to her, and held her as she cried. They sat there like this, Ron stroking her hair, and Hermione crying into Ron's shoulder. Occasionally, Ron would whisper something like 'It's going to be ok' in her ear, hoping that it would make her feel better.

Her sobbing got softer and softer in time, and after awhile, she lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked at him.

"You were right, evil doesn't die, no matter how…how…" She said, trying to find a word for it.

"Stupid."

"Yeah, no matter how stupid it is." They stood there in silence for awhile, until Hermione said, "Ron?"

"Yeah?" 

"Thank-you"

******

Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow 

_I can't let go_

_When will the night be over_

_******_

_ _

She opened her eyes again, and looked to the sky. She still half expected that the stars would shine on her and she would be ok again, but she knew that she would never be ok again. She loved him, and he took away everything from her, leaving only her pain and sorrow.

_'I'll be ok, I'll be ok, I'll be ok' She kept telling herself, knowing that it wasn't true._

She picked up her quill, and looked for constellations.

"Hercules, Norma, Ophiuchus…" 

_Finis****** **_

_ _


End file.
